Natsumi
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Natsumi is a member of the famous guild Fairy tail.. she is a fire dragon slayer. One day Natsumi met a blond guy named Lucas who wanted to join the guild ,, My second fanfic please read..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

A girl with pink long hair was lying in the ground of the train station she was vomiting

"T-t-train.. I-I w-will r-ride a.. " then she fainted

"Natsumi Natsumi.. " called Happy her partner the small blue cat

She didn't answer him, she was out of the world mumbling even when was asleep

Natsumi was wearing a black vest above her small shirt, white short and black sandals in her legs

Behind them was a blonde guy wearing a blue pants and white vest, he was wearing a strip in his head it was also blue

"Is she alright?" asked the guy with worried tone

Happy who didn't care at all because he knew that it always happen to her when she rides the train stared at him

"Yeah she is.. she always like that" Happy answered

The guy carried her with his to hands and sat her in the chair

"I will go buy her a drink.. stay with her" He said walking in the crowd station

Happy watched the guy until he disappeared with the crowding

"Natsumi.. wake up!" he called her again

Natsumi who was hearing things around her was sitting like a dead person except she was mumbling her soul was floating above her (like Mira in the second episode)

"Did she wake up yet?" The blond guy asked

Happy shook her head saying no

"little miss.. little miss" The guy called

Natsumi started to realize what she was hearing , and she heard a beautiful voice..

She opened her eyes finding a handsome guy calling her..

She smacked him in the face "you are too close" she screamed at him

"Aaaaah" he screamed from the pain

"Natsumi you are finally awake.." Happy said

"Happy! Who is that guy?!" Natsumi asked surprised

"He is the one who carried you here.. " He said

"Ah really.. thank you.. and I'm sorry" she said looking at him

He looked at her angrily then he sighed and closed his eyes " it's alright"

"..who are you?" she asked wondering as she sat down putting her legs in the ground

"My name is Lucas.. Lucas Heartfilia" he smiled " What about you ?"

Natsumi smiled at him" I'm Natsumi Dragneel.. and this Happy"

"Aye" said The blue cat

"Natsumi. And Happy.."

.

.

.

.

**End of the first chapter **

**I'm sorry because it's short I'm really busy I will try to make another one soon **

**Sayonara **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked Natsumi who was walking next to him looking at a piece of paper

" We are in a mission.. " she answered

"A mission?" Lucas wondered.. `are they some kind of mages?!`

"Aye" Happy answered

"What kind of mission is this?" Lucas asked again

Natsumi looked at him "We are mages" she answered

"What?! You are a mage"

"Yup.. come on Happy" she called Happy while running

"Aye"

"W-wait what is your guild?!" He asked trying to raise his voice , he was wishing that it's the same as him

Natsumi looked back at him the she smiled "Fairy Tail"

He stared at her for a moment "Destiny.." He giggled "Natsumi wait" He ran between laughter

..

"Eww" Lucas said rubbing his head "you didn't find any place than that!"

They were in a narrow path thanks to Natsumi

"I thought that the thief might hide hear" she said looking at Lucas

"A thief.. what's special in that" he argued with her

"It doesn't concern you and.. why are you following us?" she glared at him

"What I should do?! You didn't leave me the chance to talk"

"So.."

"I'm a mage.." Lucas said

"What?!" she shouted

"And I wanted to join Fairy Tail"

Natsumi stared at him for a moment then Happy cut them

"Natsumi Look what I had found" Happy called looking at a hole in the wall

Natsumi stared at the hole finding the thief who was they searching for

She returned with her back to the back

"I was right!" she smiled

"Ok then let's start the mission I'm all fired up" she said

Lucas stared at her

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter **

**Don't forget to review **

**Sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsumi made a fire on her hand and smashed the wall in front of her

"Ehh.. what are you doing?!" Lucas shouted covering his head with his two hands

"Hehehe.. " Natsumi laughed

"Who are you?" The man inside the room asked Natsumi who was all fired to capture him the man was wearing a cloak and it was opened, his hair was messed and black, his look was like a thief.. "How did you know that I'm here?!"

"Your smell was stink.. and I smelled it" Natsumi said putting her fingers in her nose

"You!" The man came to Natsumi and tried to punch her, she dodged the punch then she hit him with his hand

`Wow.. this girl is awesome!` Lucas said looking at Natsumi while fighting

"Go Natsumi" Happy cheered

Lucas looked at Happy ` I have to do something ` he grabbed on of his keys

He extended his hand "open the gate of.. Taurus" He said

A big bull appeared from the smoke, "Moooo!" he said

Natsumi looked at the voice she heard "Eh!" she said, the guy used the chance that she is not giving attention, he send her a punch but this time he sent the punch with metal hand

"Ahhhh" Natsumi shouted flying towards lucas

"EH!" Lucas looked at Natsumi who was flying towards him, then she collided him

BOOM!

"Natsumi what are you doing?!" He asked while he was lying in the ground and she was above him, she was in a hug position..

She stood up to in sitting position "and you.. why are you standing here?!" she shouted at him

"Lucas-san" The bull named Taurus called his master

"What?!" while arguing with Natsumi.. He looked to the other direction

"Why did you call me?"

"Fight that guy!" he ordered

"No he is mine!" Natsumi shouted at Taurus hitting Lucas in the head

Natsumi then ran after the guy and punched him in the face with fire

"You shit!" the guy screamed from the pain

After that she tried to punch him but she was failing

The guy returned to the back and it was a dead end.. he found a device that pull a fire,, `Lucky` he smiled , the device was a gun which throw out fire

"Stay away or I will burn you alive" He said to Natsumi smirking evilly

Natsumi returned a step to the back and stared at the man

"Natsumi move it's dangerous!" Lucas shouted at her

"Taurus do something!" He ordered Taurus again

But Taurus was stopped by Happy "wait.."

"But.. " Lucas said

"..wait.." That's all what Happy said

Lucas returned his face to see Natsumi was standing in front of the guy

Natsumi smirked and looked at the guy" do it" she told him

The guy looked at her , he was shocked `she is not afraid` Then he closed his eyes a little then he decided to shot.. then he opened his eyes finding Natsumi still smirking

He shot the fire

The fire around Natsumi was big and a lot

He smiled with sweat droping down his face, "Oooh" he heard a voice

"This fire isn't good at all" He found the fire disappearing

"It's not delicious " Natsumi smirked again

"EH!" his mouth fell open

And the other side Lucas's mouth was 1 meter down , "hehe.. I told you to wait " Happy told him

"Ooooh a beautiful strong lady.." Taurus said and his eyes were like a heart

Lucas looked at him then he sighed" return Taurus" he ordered waving his key

Lucas sweat dropped again ` was she this strong?!` he thought

The guy were afraid he was returning by his feet to the back as he hit the wall

Natsumi put her hand in the wall "you are a bad guy!" she stared at him with angry"

"Eh.. I-I w-w-wa-nt d-do i-it a-a-ag-gain" he fainted

"EH! He fainted.. anyway.." she looked at Happy "did you see that Happy

Happy flew towards her "Aye!"

"Hehe.."

Lucas stared at the two laughing.. then he decided to talk

"What are you?!" he asked in a serious look

"Hmm.." Natsumi looked back to him and smiled

"I use dragon slayer magic.."

"..What is that again?!"

"It's a magic taught by a dragon"

".." the place were silent in that moment no one is talking and Lucas still staring at Natsumi

"Excuse.. I didn't hear well" He said rubbing the inside of his ear

"I-told-you.. a-dragon-named-Igneel-taught-me-the-magic" she answered

"OH MY GOD"

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter 3 **

**I tried to make this long not like the first and second chapters I think this is better **

**So.. tell me what do you think?!**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How.. Dragon you mean Dragon?!" Lucas said in surprise it was his first time hearing something like that `is she really saying the truth or lying.. but she ate the fire` Lucas take a step to the back thinking

"Yeah.. you don't believe me " Natsumi said smiling

"No.. it's just" Lucas was trying to find good word to spell

"Ok we have to go to take the prize" Natsumi heading off carrying Happy on her shoulder

Lucas sighed then smiled `it seems that girl can't lie anymore ` he walked after her

Lucas, Natsumi and Happy were walking together heading to the train station in the street of the city they were. There was not a lot of people in the street

"Ne tell me Natsumi" Lucas said looking at Natsumi

"What?" Natsumi said looking to what in front of her

"Is Fairy Tail a good place?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Natsumi said looking at Lucas

"I mean.. does you have fun there.. or you can adapt with people or something" Lucas said while he wasn't sure of the question the right one or not

Natsumi sighed as she closed her both eyes and feeling the breeze of air and started to talk "Fairy Tail is my family and it's our place to return to" she said, then she opened her eyes "do you know a place called home?" Natsumi asked smiling

Lucas was astonished by her words it was like a rhythm in his ear

"You can say some good words sometime Natsumi" Happy provoked Natsumi

"S-shut up Happy" Natsumi said blushing

Lucas looked at Natsumi who was away from like a meter then he smiled he felt a wonderful feelings it was his first time to open to feel it from someone's words

`I'm sure I will be happy when I go to Fairy Tail` he thought

..

After having 2 hours in train it was sure enough to make Natsumi feel a torture finally they arrived to Fairy Tail

Lucas stared at the guild from out and he was happy "I'm finally here" he said smiling

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucas" Happy greeted

When they reached the door the first thing that Natsumi did was.. kicking the door with her leg

"WE ARE BACK" she shouted

"My my Natsumi.. " A white long haired mage was long red dress was standing at the bar named Mira said

"So Natsumi are back" Said a boy with a black hair sitting at the bar in front of Mira

"Gray " Natsumi said

`This place is amazing` Lucas was staring at everywhere scanning everywhere from the guild and he was cut by a kick from Natsumi to the black haired mage sitting in front of Mira not to mention without shirt

"EH!" Lucas was shocked

Happy who was also standing in the door "Ah Natsumi.. you never change" said Happy

Natsumi who was fighting caused the people in the guild fight too

Happy tried to reach the bar was sent flying out of the guild by a punch by mighty man with a white spiky hair "Fighting is a man!" He shouted

Lucas eyes were wide and hi face was sweating ` why?` all he could think is that question

When suddenly the bar maid came next to him

"You are new?" she asked catching his attention with her question

"Huh.. ah.. my name is Lucas Heartfilia nice to meet you" He said

"My name is Mirajane.. call me Mira" the bar maid smiled

Lucas nodded "By the way.. why are they fighting?" He asked in horror

Mira giggled "..because it's Fairy Tail"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter **

**Sorry Minna I was kinda busy studying for my final exams and I wasn't free at all so forgive me if I won't update soon until I finish my exams.**

**Also I really didn't like the idea of changing the gender of others than Natsu and Lucy I only liked the idea of just them.. **

**Don't forget to leave a review **

**Sayonara **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

.

Natsumi was staring at the quests board trying to find a good job to take as Lucas was sitting on the bar in front of Mira after taking the fairy tail mark which was he always wishing to have it staring at Natsumi, "So Lucas your name?" suddenly Mira spoke she said looking at him catching his attention from looking to the dragon slayer near him.

"Huh.. ah.. yes.. Lucas Heartfilia" he said waving his hand in the air

"Mirajane Strauss " Mira said smiling, "ah.. I know you.. you are a great model " Lucas smiled

Lucas looked left and right "there's a master here right?" Lucas asked looking at the white haired barmaid.

"Master have a meeting now you will be able to see him after he come back"

"I see" he said. Lucas met everyone and said "hi" to them but the master was the only one who didn't see him.

"Happy look!.. I found a good job to take" Natsumi said searching for happy holding the request on her both hands, "Aye!" Happy said flying towards her

The job was about capturing some bad mages who destroy and ruin a village and they had sent the request hoping for mages to help them

Natsumi looked at Lucas to find him in a disappointing and depressed mood "Lucas.. come with us" she said, "huh" his thoughts were cut by Natsumi's request

"I told you to come with us.. it's so fun to be with you" she smiled

As she was saying that Lucas blushed a little then smiled and behind him Mira who was just smiling. Now Mira was sure that their look to each other was love from the first sight

She let out a laugh as she caught Natsumi's and Lucas attention "is there something wrong , Mira ?" Natsumi wondered

"My my Natsumi.. nothing really.. you will find by the time" Natsumi raised an eye brow staggering about what's happening to the white haired mage in front of her. Well, natsumi was a little innocent can't understand other people thoughts when they say that she well understand later or trying to tease her about Gray.. Gray was her rival only.. she can't consider him as a lover or trying to think about that

Natsumi sighed "Happy.. Lucas come on let's go" she said running towards the door "Aye" Happy said

"W-wait for me" Lucas said hurrying after her

Mira smiled at the couple running after each other this was the fastest couple Mira ever ship she knew that Natsumi will fall in love one day but she didn't know when or with who. Now what she have to do in order to have them together is matchmaking .

At the train station~~

"I hate riding trains" Natsumi whined as she was wearing her usual clothes with a jacket above the her clothes, she was walking beside Lucas and happy flying around them crying and whining for them to not make her ride train

"Natsumi.. you are really strange.. you have motion sickness from transportation.. I never heard about that" He said looking at her from the corner of his eyes

"You are right in that Lucas.. Natsumi the most strange person in the world.." Happy added

"Stop teasing me you two!" Natsumi yelled, "Ok" Lucas looked at her "I heard about ships motion sickness.. but from all the transportation.. how?!" he wondered

"I don't know.. I born like that" she growled, suddenly Lucas looked at her "talking about born.. how did you grew up with a dragon?" Lucas asked

"Natsumi stared at the ground in front of her hiding her half face in the scarf then Happy looked at her and felt disappointed to hear that and he decided to spoke "Natsumi don't know how she was left to Igneel she only know him as her father" Happy said

Natsumi looked at Happy then looked back at Lucas, she sighed then smiled "I will search for him always.. and I will never give up.." she gave him a toothy grin

Lucas felt warmth filled his heart this girl was strange. Well, the strangest one, even though she lost someone important to her but she keeps smile believing in him that she will be able to see and meet him again, this girl.. gave him trust.. he also felt safe around her and her smile, Lucas smiled back at Natsumi ` you will find him because you are strong ` he said into his mind with a little blush in his face.

The blush was so small to realize but only Happy could realize, Happy looked at the smiley Blond boy in front of him then he smiled "You Liiiiiiiikes her" Happy smirked

Natsumi raised an eye brow and Lucas looked to Happy frozen in his place "what?!" he asked Suddenly Natsumi grabbed Lucas 's collar from the back then dragged him with her

"N-Natsumi" Lucas said can't understand what's wrong with these two, he also didn't understand why did happy say that or what happened to make him say something like that.. was that blush the reason?!

"If we didn't hurry.. we will miss the train" Natsumi said blushing, but both Lucas and Happy couldn't see her blush because they only saw her back. Well, Natsumi wasn't that innocent she can blush too and her feelings can move but she was tight and tough sometimes and trying to be always the strong just like Erza..

As the train moved Natsumi started vomiting and Happy trying to comfort her while Lucas is looking from the window ` this is gonna be amazing.. a lot of things are waiting for me` he thought then he looked at Natsumi then smiled.. ` I will make sure to make a lot of friends too`

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter!**

**Finally I have finished my exams and I will be able to update now wherever I want :3**

**So.. I'm sorry for the long wait.. from now on I will try to be always active and update daily**

**Sayonara **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

.

.

.

.

"Finally we arrived" Natsumi said kissing the ground of the train station while Lucas is looking to her pitiful, "ok let's start our mission now" she said standing up pulling her back bag with her

Natsumi, Lucas and Happy were walking in a long street as they were heading to the village, "finally we found the village" Lucas said pointing over the buildings which was in front of him, this village had a little short buildings and some destroyed buildings, "it seems that the mages are really working over destroying it" said Happy,

Natsumi stared at the destroying building then walked a step" it's not their lucky day" she ran after that

"Natsumi.. wait we should head to the mayor first" Lucas said waving his hand

"I don't care.. you head there"

"This girl!" Lucas yelled, "This is Natsumi for you" Happy giggled

Happy was flying beside Lucas while they were trying to find a person "are you sure we came the right place" he asked," I don't know" Happy answered looking right and left

The street was like a desert had no one walking on it, the shops also were empty of goods, they knew that the village was abused but they didn't think that the abuse reached to kil"l anybody.. 'wait kill.. no no of course not' Lucas sweat dropped

"Happy we have to search for anyone.. as possible "

While they were walking suddenly they heard a screaming voice, Lucas looked right and left trying to follow the voice 'where did that voice came from' he thought. Then Happy flought higher to have a full view of the village

"Ah.. Lucas I found it" he flew to the place making Lucas follow him, after they arrived they found a man holding a knife looking down a little girl who seemed to be crying

Lucas froze in his place, the girl was crying hard holding her head and the guy kicking her head, Lucas didn't know what to do he pulled one key "Open the gate of leo" he said

Suddenly a man wearing black suit and spiky orange hair and he was wearing dark glasses "Loki is here, Lucas" he said

"Loki help that girl, please" he pleaded

"Hie"

"Amazing.. you have many keys, wait until Natsumi see that, she will be astonished " Happy said

While the guy was kicking the little girl he was sent flying with a punch of Loki, the girl looked with open mouth then found a blue flying cat and blond guy coming towards her ` who are those people?` she asked herself. The girl has a brown short hair wearing a pink shirt and short white skirt.

"Are you alright?!" Lucas asked the girl who was resting her back on the wall, "y-yeah" she answered , "I'm glad" Lucas smiled, then he stood up looking at the wizard fighting who was one of them Loki

The guy was lying down on the ground looking at Loki with angry eyes. The guy has a long black hair reaching to the middle of his back, he was wearing a shirt with buttons and black pants. The guy was very angry because of Loki who had punched him many times, he couldn't even touched him although he was a mage. "Who are you people?!" he shouted

"We are mages of fairy tail" Happy said, the girl suddenly looked at Lucas in a shock `fairy tail!`

"Fairy tail! What made you here?!" the guy shouted, "are on a mission" Lucas said

The guy's sweat dropped then he looked at the girl lying on the ground "y-y-you called them" the girl shivered as they saw the guy escaping" I will tell the boss.. you are not lucky fairy tail!"

After he ran away Lucas returned to face the girl, "my name is Lucas" he smiled "and I'm Happy" Happy smiled too

"Amaya.. " she said standing up, "you are really from fairy tail?" she asked

"Yeah we are"

"Thanks god we have been waiting for you so long" she smiled happily, "I'm glad you are here"

"Can you lead us to the mayor or something?"

Amaya looked down with disappointing look and she was shaking , Happy looked at her "are you alright?" he asked

"The mayor was killed by the bad mages" she said with teary eyes, Lucas and Happy were shocked

"We lost a lot of people since we they abused our village, even.. my father " she said crying

Lucas looked at her feeling pain inside of his heart then remembered his mother before shy die, he lost his mother and it was awful to him and he knows and understand well how much it hurts not to find the beloved one to you die, he knew also that Natsumi feel the same about Igneel , that's right he disappeared but she never knew where he is or why did he disappeared? That's why he knew what was the first thing Natsumi is gonna do when she hear and see the girl crying

Lucas gave a weak smile to the little girl "don't worry" he caught her attention as she looked at him "we will help you to get rid of those stupid mages"

"That's right we are mages" Happy said

Amaya smiled widely "Thank you.. " she thanked them

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter **

**Another one is done , Amaya-chan is great :D, Enjoy reading and tell me your opinions good or bad..**

**Sayonara **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" It hurts you monster!" a guy with a dirty black hair yelled at the pink haired mage in front him, Natsumi threw the guy above many people that was lying own because of HER!

"You are really boring.. " she said crossing her hands, she looked down with depression "how can I suppose to find Lucas and Happy now" she said, a guy from the guys looked at her "you won't be strong enough to defeat us, Fairy tail" Natsumi sent him a glare making him regret what he said. Natsumi came closer to him as she put her hand on his shoulder then leaned to face him closer "what did you say?" she asked with a dead serious look. The guy's sweat dropped "n-n-nothing m-ma'am" he was scared from Natsumi's dead look .She was demon, she really was more than that, yes she was like the titania.. he met titania before and he was half dead, so.. these are the mages of Fairy tail.. they are always scared.

Natsumi cleaned her hands from sand which was stuck into her hands, and the guy was already unconscious. Natsumi walked in the street trying to find anything interesting "Aaaah.. this is boring!" she yelled, "It's not fun without them!" she cried. Then Natsumi stopped when she heard some voices down her , Natsumi looked down to find a ground. She raised an eye brow, she took a deep breath then smacked the ground with strong one. Nothing really happened at first until.. "aaaaaaaaaah" she screamed as she fell down .

"Iteteei" she pained, Natsumi raised her head to find a great number of people staring at her, they were shocked where did that girl come from? Is she from those bad mages? Then I she was what the hell is gonna happen to us she is gonna kill us! That's all was in their minds. Also they didn't know that she was from fairy tail because o long sleeved jacket . Natsumi stared at them with wide eyes and her mouth sealed from talking, she wanted to spell something very bad but she couldn't , and in the other side those people are scared if she was gonna kill them

"You.." sweat dropped "you are.. living under the ground" she said, "huh?!" they said. "You are really living here" she said again. "Y-yeah" someone answered, she stared more as her eyes started to sparkle "AMAZING!" she shouted, people in front of her looked at each other what's really wrong with that girl they thought. "You are living here with such a less air" said Natsumi. Her eyes was sparkling a lot.. like it was her first time to see someone to see someone who live under the ground. Well, it was rare, but you can find them after all.

Natsumi stood and cleaned clothes as she put her hand on her head and looked up "hmm.. it's really high", Natsumi heard a voice of weapons moving, she looked to the voice direction to find the villagers shaking holding their weapons scared from her. She looked at him in serious eyes "what?" she asked, the guys looked at her then she found one man coming towards her "what are you doing here? " he asked, Natsumi kept staring at him. "We can't just let her go away" another man said, "yeah she is gonna tell Takashi about us" another one stated, " yeah she is from them after all" they said.

A guy holding a big sword came from the crowd nearing towards Natsumi. "Don't hurt her Erik" a guy with short blond hair, Natsumi instantly looked at the guy talking "ah Lucas" the guy reminded her with Lucas. Suddenly Natsumi found a sword heading towards her, she jumped then got down on the guy "what's wrong with you people?" she asked sitting on Edward's back, they were all shocked about her fast attack. Another guy appeared holding a different weapon. He tried to hit Natsumi many times but she kept dodging it "w-wait " she said jumping to the back, he sent an hit with his weapon to hr but she jumped up making him break the window glass, in another direction of the room someone tried to hit her with his own sword she dodge it but the sword shred her jacket intentional, she jumped back "Oh this was close" she said, Natsumi lit her hands fire "if you want to fight, then let's do it" she said, but Natsumi didn't find any response from them as they were all staring at her hands. She tried to figure what they are doing then realized that they are looking at her fairy tail mark on her right shoulder.

"You are fairy tail wizard?" someone asked, "yeah", "you came or the request" the blonde guy asked, "ah, you reminded me.. we came to fight those bad mages", "We? How many are you?" Edward asked

"Two people and a cat" she answered grabbing the shred jacket from the ground, "what?! Two people only!" someone shouted, "you how dangerous is it?!" the blonde guy said while his sweat dropping

"Don't worry, we are the mages of fairy tail" Natsumi smiled, the guys were impresse about how much she has the courage to fight and stand even if she is a girl! They heard many rumors about fairy tail being tough and strong and the members never felt in a mission ever, they heard about how can they stand in the fight to the last breath.

Natsumi looked at them "then.." she said, "what?" the blond guy asked, "what am I suppose to do?" she asked, "you have to save the village, then you can get your reward" Natsumi sighed rubbing her hair, "is there something wrong?" someone asked, "I got separated from my partners.. I wonder if where's them?". "you can find them, right? They won't be in danger ?" the blond guy asked, she smiled "of course". They stayed silent or few seconds then Natsumi broke the silence "my name is Natsumi by the way" she said smiling, the blond guy looked to her it was his first time see such a girl he liked this girl, he smile back. "my name is Ace"

Suddenly they heard a voice calling "oneechan!" the girl came running towards Ace and jumped on him the girl was Amaya and behind her was Lucas an Happy "ah.. Happy.. Lucas" Natsumi stated , "Amaya.. how many times I told you not to go alone!" Ace told her, Amaya looked down" I'm sorry" then raised her head "but look.. they are from fairy tail" she smiled

"Ah.. so these are Natsumi's friends" Ace said, "Happy an Lucas " Natsumi said pointing at them, "this is Ace". "Hi.." both of them greeted. Natsumi ,Lucas exchanged the information about the enemy and the villagers described to them the way and finished. "So..we have to go continue our work" Natsumi stated. "You will be alright, Natsumi?" Ace asked worriedly. "Ah.. sure " she said showing her hands muscles. He smiled at her reaction. Lucas looked at the guy to find him smiling, he narrowed his eyes and returned to see Natsumi to find her giving him the same smile. "Ok let's go" said Natsumi

Natsumi, Happy an Lucas were walking as they were heading to the place they told them. They were silent non of them talked, then Lucas decided to broke the silent, "so Natsumi" Lucas caught Natsumi's attention "hmm" she looked at him, "you know that Ace before?" he asked curiously ," no!" she said wondering about what made him think about something like that "why are you asking?", Lucas looked at her "because you are getting along well I only wondered.. that's all" he looked to the other way. Happy flew near Natsumi's ear " Ace liiiiiiiiiiikes you" , Natsumi raised an eye brow and continued to walk, as she din't care about what Happy is saying.

They reached the place, Natsumi made fire in her hand smacked the door to break, Lucas looked at her narrowing his eyes, sweat dropped "you don't know when to hold back" he said. Natsumi made her way inside the place, "I was waiting for you fairy tail" someone said standing up, he was wearing a long cloak that doesn't even show his normal clothes, his hair was long silver tied with a hair bundle. Everyone inside the stood up after that guy and getting forward. "looks like information arrived before we arrive" Happy said, Natsumi closing her eyes hearing every step the criminals, she opened her eyes..

"Let's have fun" she smirked as she jumped up.

.

.

.

**End o chapter :3 **

**This chapter was really long, I spent two days trying to imagine new things :D**

**Don't forget to read and review **

**Sayonara **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

"Open the gate of Leo" Lucas said waving his hand on the air, "Loki in service" the orange haired guy came from the smoke and said, "Loki.. please" Lucas said. "Don't worry, Lucas. I will fight along with the beautiful miss over there". "What?!" Lucas said, Happy laughed.

"Pink haired- san.. are you free tonight?" Loki punched a guy was heading towards Natsumi, "Who the hell are you?" she asked throwing a guy towards him. "My name is Loki.. I'm Lucas's spirit" he said. Natsumi raised an eye brow "Spirit.. like that cow?" she said thinking.

"Oi Natsumi.. Taurus isn't a cow.. he is a Bull" Lucas said irritated, "Whatever" she said, in front of her was two men standing and using light magic, Natsumi inflate her mouth and throw out fire.

The two men suddenly jumped from their places "she- she is not a human!" they said running. Loki turned his head to face Natsumi then smiled "she is interesting". Behind him Lucas standing, nervous and afraid. He won't be able to bear his first mission to fail. Well, everything was alright but still…

Lucas shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts, he looked at Loki "Loki, focus in the fight, please!"

"Hie hie" he said then he looked at Natsumi "I will do it in order to win Natsumi's heart" he said making Natsumi glare at him " you are so annoying" she said

.

Natsumi, Loki and Lucas fighting the members

Natsumi returning with her back until she hit Lucas's back, she smiled, she knew that who was he, "I didn't know that you know how to fight" she smirked as she tried to provoke him "I thought you just depends on your spirit"

Lucas looked up trying to find some words to say in this situation then he sighed "you know, when I saw you need some fighter, I added along" he said calmly that made Natsumi looking to her back, Lucas smirked "see I'm not the only one" he said pointing at Happy who was trying also to help.

Natsumi smiled looking at the blue cat who was flying hitting people in their stomach "he can be useful sometime"

.

Finished fighting already

"Aaah.. even the boss wasn't strong" Natsumi said disappointing. "We were lucky" Lucas stated happily, of course he will be happy, he finished his first mission successfully. "What luck you are talking about Lucas?" Natsumi whined, "why? Why?" she yelled.

Lucas looked at Natsumi, sweat dropped 'I think Natsumi lost it'

In the village

"We are really very grateful" Ace said happily, Amaya looked up to see Lucas face "Thank you Lucas-san, really thank you"

"We will be in service anytime" Natsumi said looking at Ace, Lucas looked at her then realized that he comes near Natsumi. "You are really strong" Ace smiled

"Oh, thanks Ace, you are the first person to say that to me" she stated, "What? Why?" he asked, "I'm making rivals with everyone in the guild" she stated, Ace let out a small laugh "You are really strange, Natsumi" he said

Lucas looked at them raising an eye brow ' they got along this fast' he thought hearing their talking, he started to get annoyed he didn't know why. God, they met this morning, what makes him like that. Is that what they call love from the first sight. Suddenly, Lucas blushed about what he thought, he stared at Natsumi's hair swaying because of her fast motion 'really, this girl is beautiful' he thought, he shook his head, then he found Happy is coming closer.

Happy looked at his pink face, he smirked. "You like Natsumi, don't you" he said. Lucas's blush turned from pink to red "What?! of course not" he yelled. "No, you do" Happy smirked, "You damn cat!"

Lucas started to run after the blue cat out the doors, Natsumi looked at them "Happy, Lucas wait for me!" she yelled turning to run after them. Suddenly, she found a hand grabbed her elbow, it was Ace's hand, he left her hand then blushed at his reaction "W-we will meet again?" he asked nervously, Natsumi looked at him then recovered "Ah, sure" she smiled then ran out.

On the home way~

"What were you fighting for" Natsumi asked, Happy smirked then looked at Natsumi "You want to know why? because.." he said then he looked at Lucas "Lucas lo-" before he could finish his sentence, he found a hand above his mouth, it was Lucas's hand "We weren't fighting we were playing hide and seek" Lucas said with a fake smile "right happy?" he said glaring at him.

.

At the guild

"Mira, we are baaaaaaaaack" Natsumi shouted happily. "My my, Natsumi you look in a great mood today" Mira smiled at her"_ and welcome back"

Natsumi sat down on the chair at the bar "Yep" she state happily.

Natsumi was swaying happily. It was kinda strange. Indeed, it was her first time to be like that. "She met a guy, and she seems to had fallen for him" Happy sat down on the table, which made Lucas get more irritated at Happy because he still provoke him. Natsumi glared at him, "Oh, really Natsumi" Mira stated happily. The pink haired girl sighed "Of course not Mira, I haven't fall in love with a guy I just met" Lucas suddenly looked at her he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad. Happy, that Natsumi didn't fall for him. Sad, that Natsumi didn't fall to the guy who just she had met and he is the same as him. He sighed then he looked away.

.

.

.

.

**End o the chapter **

**Sorry for the late minna. Well, I don't have a good reason being late, I was a little lazy to update -_-**

**I will try harder to update as soon as possible, and by the way I'm writing a new story with the same style called ****the one beloved to you**** if you love reading these things :3**

**Don't forget to review **

**Sayonara **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

"This view is really the best" the blond haired guy was standing and staring from the window from his new apartment at the street and the people walking there. Indeed, the view was normal to anyone, but Lucas was really happy to live in apartment like that.

He smiled and thought that if he didn't meet Natsumi, he wouldn't be able to reach this beautiful place. He twisted his body in order to go to the kitchen. He was really hungry he felt if he didn't eat, he might die. "Hi, Lucas" a voice from the corner of the room said sitting in the couch "Hi.." Lucas said automatically as he continued to walk.

The long pink haired girl Natsumi was following the blond guy with her eyes waiting to see his react. Natsumi, after hearing from the barmaid the white haired mage that Lucas has already went to his new apartment, she decided to go and Congratulates him for that. But this time she came alone without Happy because the blue cat decided to follow his crush the white cat Charle and the long blue haired dragon slayer Wendy in a mission.

Lucas realized that he answered automatically to the person that was sitting in his couch he recovered quickly and looked at the couch to find a pink haired girl sitting crossing her legs and her sandals on the ground, she was eating chips and drinking juice. "NATSUMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he asked in a shock.

Natsumi gave him her toothy grin "I came Congratulates you for your new apartment, it's really amazing to have one this beautiful" she said drinking her juice. He looked at her "Ah, thanks" he thanked her and rubbed his head looking at the other direction, then he remembered to ask her how did she reach here or enter here.

Natsumi pointed at the window "From the window" she said. Lucas's mouth fell open staring at the pink haired girl. Natsumi stood up looking at Lucas "I'm hungry, do you have something to eat" she asked.

'She really is acting like she is in her home' Lucas's sweat dropped as he looked at the pink haired girl, she came near him and stared at him "Hello, you there" she mocked.

"Ah, right" he looked to the other direction going to the kitchen as he made Natsumi following him "By the way where's Happy?" he asked.

"He is in a mission with Wendy" she said, 'Wendy' he thought he tried to remember if he heard this name before but he did not "Who is Wendy?" he asked.

"Ah.. Youdidn'tmeetWendyyet" she said eating a sandwich that she was given from Lucas. "WHAT?!" he asked, he didn't understand one word that Natsumi said. Natsumi choked with a bite in her throat, she pleaded for water, she felt she was going to die.

Lucas hurried to give her water to drink, she drank all the water in one time "You saved my life" she stated "Thanks" showing him a wide smile.

Lucas sighed "If that will make you stop talking while eating, I accept your thanks" he smiled. Natsumi let out a laugh and continued to eat.

Lucas stared at his new friend, since he met her, he started to feel strange around her, strange feelings that he never felt around anyone before. These new feelings.. were amazing.

"Wendy is the youngest mage in the guild, she is a dragon slayer just like me" Natsumi stated after finishing her sandwich. Lucas looked at her "Really?!" he was shocked to hear something like that again and more importantly that there was another person like that demon.. err.. dragon slayer Natsumi."Yeah, she also has a cat just like me her name is Charle" she laughed. ".. it's amazing" he said.

Both Natsumi and Lucas walked out the room sitting down on the couch, both of them were holding a plate full of two sandwiches "She was raised by the same dragon as you?" he asked, "Nah, she is a sky dragon slayer" she said, "I see" he said

.

The night came as the wind started to hit the window and the voice of the raining drops was strong, as he stared out of the window. Lucas was sitting on the couch staring at the night sky from the window and Natsumi sitting next to him hugging her leg to her chest and she was placing her chin on her knees. The rain was strong she made that excuse to stay at Lucas's apartment a little more. Actually, Natsumi loved this place maybe because Lucas was here in it, she somehow felt safe with Lucas and she loved sitting and talking to him, she trusted him and loved his way on talking and acting. Indeed, she felt comfortable around him.

Natsumi raised her head to look at Lucas who was staring out of the window, her scarf wrapped around her face covering her half face to her nose showing only her eyes. She never felt some feelings like those. More importantly, she had met him three days ago, is that normal for her to feel this strange feelings, then if that was true that she likes him, then Happy will win against her!

Lucas looked back at Natsumi "It's really boring, ne?" Lucas stated sighing, Natsumi hugged herself tighter feeling cold trying to use her magic to bring warmth. Natsumi smiled after she removed the scarf from her mouth she started to talk "In a day like that.. from seven years ago.. I lost Igneel" she said looking at the ground.

He looked at her wondering as he wanted to hear the rest of the story. He stared at her "Natsumi.." he called, Natsumi stayed silent in her place "What made Igneel disappear?" he asked as he wished to get an answer.

"I don't know.. he left.. without saying goodbye" Natsumi stated as she hugged herself tighter, Lucas looked at Natsumi shocked "Then.. what about that young girl Wendy?" he asked curiously.

"She is the same..all of us woke up one day to see that there wasn't anyone around" she buried her face on her knees.

Lucas looked at her, he didn't weather to comfort her or keep asking her question –he was curious after all. But, Natsumi didn't leave him the chance to ask, she continued herself.

She raised her head to look to the ground "I kept searching and searching" she said while her eyes start to be teary "I wanted him to appear after a lot of time searching and tell me.." she paused as she looked roof, the first tear came down and a smile crossed her face "You lost in the game of hide and seek" as well as she spelled out these words, Lucas felt his heart aching and paining.

She really holds a lot inside of her heart. But, because she is Natsumi, she keeps showing her tough side, even if that side is only 20% from herself. Lucas never felt hurt for someone before, and more importantly that the girl he like, the girl he just met three days ago, she was able to change his life, she opened her heart to him and told him things maybe.. she never told a soul about it.

"It's alright" Lucas stated softly catching Natsumi's attention, she looked up at him. Lucas was sitting on his knees with chocolate eyes sparkling, it seemed to Natsumi that he was touched by her story and he will cry after few minutes. Natsumi looked at him confused.

Lucas then decided to continue "One day.. you will be able.. to see him again.. and tell him how you lived your life and how much you became stronger" this time it was the turn for her eyes to sparkle, Lucas looked down "I-I'll support you until that time" he smiled then he looked up again "Don't lose faith".

Natsumi didn't know what's wrong with her, why him? What are those feelings inside of her heart to him? God, she just met him three days ago, is that really normal for someone to feel those feeling for someone he had just met?! Then if it was true, why didn't she feel something for Ace?! Also, why did she tell him something she never told anybody before about? In front of others, she was the tough one, always fights but she totally changed in front of Lucas, HIM no one else!

'I wonder why?'

.

.

.

.

**Hiya, End of the chapter.. **

**Gomme for the late, read, and have fun, and don't forget to review. **

**Sayonara. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

The blond boy twisted his body while sleeping as he hit the bed's leg with his head "Owww" He shouted angrily as he got up. It was still at the 4 o'clock in the night "Why are you yelling at this time?" a voice from the bed talked, it was Natsumi's voice. Lucas slept on the ground and left the bed for Natsumi since she herself decided to sleep in Lucas's apartment. This girl is really strange.

Lucas glared at the pink haired girl who was rubbing her eyes. The anger started to rise in Lucas as long as he glares at the dragon slayer. Natsumi looked at him "Why are you making noise in this time, Lucas" she asked staring half sleep in the mage standing in front of her. Lucas got up from his place "Natsumi" he said quite "Don't you have a bed to sleep in?" he asked angrily. "Ah, yes I have a hammock" she said pulling the cover her chest "But your bed is more comfortable" she smiled and lied down pulling the cover over her head "… now good night" she stated.

Now, the anger of Lucas's level reached 100, he pulled the cover from earning a loud moan "Lucas, I want to sleep" she said pleading him to stop sleep hugging the blanket she had above her, "Natsumi, get up from my bed" he stated "… and I'm not like your mother who wakes you up to go to school" he pulled harder.

She ignored his words and closed her eyes, she didn't plan to go to her home in this day, and she just wants this bed for her. Lucas felt bored from pulling the blanket and she still not answering. He left it staring at the dragon slayer. He sighed then he lifted the cover which he had covered himself with from the ground and headed to the couch. He sat down trying to calm himself with inhalation and exhalation. He decided that he will sleep this night in the couch and he will never allow to Natsumi sleeping in his bed again.

…

Next day ~

"Mira-nee" a girl with short white hair called, she was Mira and Elfman's young sister, "What is that? Lisanna" her big sister answered "Where's Natsumi?" she asked. "I don't know" she said cleaning the table "It's strange" Lisanna thought "She was always the first to step in the guild".

…

In Lucas's apartment~

"I slept well" the dragon slayer woke up and stretched her arms, "This bed is really good" she laughed. Natsumi got up from her place scanning the room, she found Lucas sleeping peacefully at the couch. Hearing a small purr from him, he wasn't even snoring. She smiled heading to where he slept

She sat on her knees looking at his peaceful sleepy face with a small pink blush on her face smiling. She kept staring at his face 'I think if just stared at his face all the day I won't get bored' she thought moving the bangs from his eyes 'He looks so calm while sleeping, he is…' she was scrutinizing in every single thing in his face '…he is cute' she thought, deep blush in her face appeared, she got up quickly 'What am I doing, I can't do something like that!' she buried her face in her hands. 'I must calm down' she told herself.

Natsumi returned a step to the back 'Lucas is just a friend' she took a deep breath from her nose then went to Lucas again "Lucas.." she called with a pink blush. "Lucas" she called again. He twisted his body to the other side "I want to sleep" he said.

"You are such a lazy guy" she stated crossing her hands. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on the kitchen. She smiled and got up to go to the kitchen.

After an hour~

Lucas smelled a smell he always smelled at his old house, it's strange he thought that he was dreaming or something. He tried to close his eyes but the smell was getting stronger. He got up from his place to go to the kitchen.

He was surprised to find Natsumi cooking in his kitchen, she was skilled with her cooking, jumping and throwing the egg from the pan like she was a skilled cooker. "Woah!" he stated to catch Natsmi's attention. Natsumi looked at him with a smile "Good morning, Lucas" she greeted him.

"Ah, Natsumi.. err… good morning" he came closer, smelling the smell of the food "Mind if I asked, what are you doing?" he asked.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow "Making… breakfast" she answered thinking if he is not seeing her or what was his problem. Lucas took a deep breath from his nose smelling the food "It looks really delicious" he smiled "How did you learn to cook?" he asked curiously.

There was a juice in the table, she went there and poured to Lucas one cup "Take" she handed him the cup "Mira taught me since I live alone only with Happy" she stated tasting the food "She said" she paused taking the salt "… the woman have to know how to cook because in the future she will marry" she laughed.

Lucas smiled "But… what are you laughing at?" he asked curiously moving to sit down on the chair of the table. "Well…" Natsumi started laughing more loud "I can't imagine myself as a wife or having kids" she said.

"Why?" he started to get more curious. "I don't think it suits me" she said resting her hands on the edge of the kitchen's marble looking at Lucas "Then…" he stared in her eyes "Does that mean… you won't fall for any person?" he asked curious about her answer and in the same time he tried to tease her.

Natsumi stared at the kitchen's ground, deep thoughts inside of her head finally she decided to answer "I.. never thought of that…" she looked at him "I spent my life in fights" she laughed "I don't think having a boyfriend or husband suits me too" she smiled weakly.

What she said was like a knife in Lucas's heart. For him, this girl was really hard to understand, she is cute, lovely. But in the same time she is doing the same things that the guys do. She has many feature, forget to mention… beautiful.

"Tada" Natsumi stated happily putting the last plate on the table "Juice, Eggs, Pancakes, Sausage… and I made a cake for after the breakfast" she smiled. Lucas lifted both his brows "I think I'm not gonna eat for the next days" he stated.

The first bite he took from the pancakes his eyes got wider, it was the same he swear to god that it's the same taste of his mother's cooking. "How is it?" Natsumi asked curiously. Lucas paused not saying anything, he stood up putting a hand on her shoulder "You are amazing, Natsumi" he smile. Natsumi blushed because of his sentence. Lucas was the first one to taste her food after Happy and Mirajane. Well, she never told anyone of that before, she kept it to herself.

Natsumi's smile Shined …

.

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter**

**Sorry for the late, I had writer's block **

**Thanks for the reviews, I really like if when you review to me **

**Read, Enjoy and review.**

**Sayonara**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Lucas has just finished his writing of the story he was writing "Yosh, that's enough for today" he has been in fairy tail three weeks until now. He started to get along with them and close to them. And he started to know how nosy was Natsumi and Happy. He really loved fairy tail and loved the people there. He was happy that he was able to join. He stood up to look at his bed which was puffy. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Natsumi, Happy go your home already!" he complained.

Natsumi whined and moaned while Happy didn't answer. Lucas felt a vein pop he grabbed Natsumi from the hand and dragged her to make her in a sit position "Lucas… I'm really tired of fighting leave me sleep" she moaned.

"No! You have your house to sleep in" he stated sitting in the bed. Lucas grabbed Happy from his tail and handed him to Natsumi "Be a good girl and return to your home" he lied down on the bed "Lucas is so cruel" Natsumi said rubbing her eyes. "I would love to be cruel to protect my bed" said Lucas.

After Natsumi and Happy went to their house and slept in there but somehow, Natsumi couldn't sleep well in her hammock she was moving a lot in her sleep until she fall asleep. That night, she considered Lucas an evil person because he didn't let her sleep in his bed.

….

Next day

Lucas entered the guild from the door when he saw that everything is the same, the guild is always noisy and realized that the pink haired girl was sitting over the bar eating her spicy food, he sighed and went to her.

"Ohayo Natsumi… Mira-san" he greeted waving his hand to Natsumi and Mira. "Ohayo Lucas" Mira greeted him with a wide smile that she always gives to him. Natsumi was drinking some spicy drink, she swallowed it in one breath to talk with Lucas. "Lucas…" she breathed "I found a great job" she gave him a toothy grin. Lucas blushed because of her smile that made her more beautiful. Lucas sat down on the chair "Why are you saying to me? We are not even partners!" Lucas stated trying to escape from facing Natsumi. These days he started to feel strange feelings and started to somehow ignore Natsumi and tell her that needs privacy because he is a boy and she is a girl in short, he wanted to get rid of these feelings. But Natsumi's innocent character made her not to think the same way Lucas thinks of her, she was getting along with his existence in her life.

"What?! We are… we went to missions together!" Natsumi said in anger. In these three weeks, he went in missions but every time he wants to go alone he ends up going with Natsumi because she wants to tag along with him. He really didn't hate her being with him but he really wanted to get rid of these feelings.

Gray walked towards the bar grabbing a mug and handing it to Mira "What's wrong, flame brain?" he asked pinching Natsumi's nose and then he looked back at Lucas. "Ouch! You Ice- bastard!" she screamed at him.

"Natsumi was telling Lucas to go in a mission with her" Mira explained to Gray. "Ah… a job… let me tag" Gray stated excited. "Ah, right… I might spend the whole way trying not to make you stop fighting!" Lucas mocked that made Erza catch him speak about fighting "Fighting… who is fighting?!" she asked. After they explained the entire thing to her, she stated that she wants to go with them in this mission and to not let Gray and Natsumi kill each other. "It's settled then. Me, Lucas, Erza, Flame brain and Happy" Gray said.

As the three went out of the guild to prepare their selves for their job together Natsumi and Happy stayed watching their leaving. Natsumi kept staring narrowing her eyes until Mira cut her thoughts off "Natsumi- chan…" she called. Natsumi looked at her instantly "What?!" she asked in a shock. "You won't get yourself prepared?" she asked her.

"Ah, I prepared myself before we come here" she stated. "Aye" Happy replied.

"Then… come here to drink something until they come" Mira suggested. As Natsumi sat down she kept her gaze on the table not removing it from it. She felt something wrong with her heart she felt her heart aching because of what happened. Well, Lucas was ignoring her and this wasn't the first time. He recently did ignore her not just today. She tried to get rid of these thoughts but she couldn't. The fact that Lucas ignores her didn't want to leave her mind.

She sighed as she took a mug with some drink and drank it.

In the station . . . .

Natsumi was sitting on the ground behind her back her bag, her arms stretched on her knees. She seemed really bored she wasn't doing anything just staring at the ground. Near her from the right was Lucas and on the left was Gray and Happy. They were waiting for the red haired mage to come, she had taken more than hour of preparing herself they wondered what made her this late! "Erza is laaaaate!" Natsumi complained about being bored. She had been like that almost an hour for waiting for them!

"Is she always like that?" Lucas wondered as he looked at the three in front of him. "We hadn't gone in a mission in years so I can't explain why she is late" Gray stated as he rubbed his head. Natsumi put her palm on her cheeks and sighed "I'm bored, let's go without her!" Natsumi suggested while looking at them.

"Oh come on, Natsumi! Do you want Erza to kill us?!" Gray asked the pink haired girl in a shock because he knew well how will the reaction of the titania be, killing was the smallest thing, after all. After few minutes, titania arrived holding a rope tied with a small carriage full of luggage. "Sorry for the wait" Erza greeted.

As Lucas looked at the scarlet mage and found the luggage his sweat dropped and his eyes widened 'How can someone be bringing this much luggage!' he wondered.

"Yosh!" Natsumi stood up and stretched her hands "Let's go get a ticket!" she said happily.

After they entered the train and sat in their cabin and as always as the train has started to move, Natsumi started to vomit and got sick again she felt like the world spin with her. Erza suggested for her to sleep until they arrive she did as she told her but it was with a punch in her stomach that made her fall in a deep.

Everybody of them was doing something to make himself busy in order not to feel bored. Lucas and Erza were both reading books, Gray was looking out from the window and Happy as usual eating fish. As Lucas kept reading on his book he caught a glimpse of the innocent face of Natsumi sleeping next to Erza he felt his heart bounding so fast, every time he looked at her innocent face he felt this feelings. He didn't want to admit it, he just don't. Natsumi suddenly opened her eyes and caught Lucas's eyes falling on her. When he saw her looking at her he hid his scarlet face of him behind the book.

The pink haired mage felt aching in her heart because seeing him look in the book while she looks at him and ignoring her like that. Why he acting strangely around her? She couldn't understand but she felt hurting inside of her heart, she felt pain every time she looks at him and he looks away to prevent their eyes to meet.

'Lucas, why don't you meet my eyes?!'

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter**

**Sorry for the long late I started the school last week and before that I didn't have any ideas so I wish this chapter would be good.**

**I don't know if I will be able to update any chapter soon because I need to update my other stories.**

**So, tell me your opinion in a review and I promise that I will try to update soon **

**Sayonara. **


End file.
